fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Saget
Bob Saget (born on May 17, 1956 in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) is an actor, comedian, and television host. He is the actor who played the role of Danny Tanner on the ABC series, Full House and hosted America's Funniest Home Videos from 1989 to 1997. From 2005 to 2014, he provided the voice of the future Ted Mosby on the CBS comedy series, How I Met Your Mother. Career Saget started performing stand-up comedy and has done a number of national tours. In 1987, Bob became the co-host of the CBS short-lived morning television show, The Morning Program. The show received negative reviews and was canceled after a month. After that, Saget left to star on Full House. During his time on Full House, Saget was the host of ABC's America's Most Funniest Home Videos He hosted the show from 1989 to 1997. He made a guest appearance on the show in 2009. After Full House ended, Bob continued to do various projects, including directing the 1996 ABC television movie, "For Hope" which was inspired by the real-life story about Saget's sister, Gay Saget, who passed away from scleroderma. He has also directed his first feature film, Dirty Work in 1998. During that same year, Bob portrayed the role of a cocaine addict in the movie, Half Baked. In 2001, Saget starred on the short-lived WB series, Raising Dad where he portrayed the role of a widowed dad raising two daughters on his own. The show only lasted one season before being canceled. Bob has guest-starred on TV shows such as Huff, Listen Up, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Law & Order: LA. In April 2009, Saget starred on another short-lived television series, Surviving Suburbia on ABC. The show was canceled by August of that same year due to low ratings. Bob was also the director, writer, producer, and voice on the 2007 direct-to-video movie, Farce of the Penguins. Personal Life Saget was married to Sherri Kramer from May 1982 to November 1997. Together, they have three daughters: twins Aubrey & Lara (born in 1989) and Jennifer (born in 1992).﻿ Saget is the son of Dolly and Benjamin M. Saget (who died in 2007). He had two other siblings who died in childbirth. His sister, Andrea died of an aneurysm at the age of 34. His sister, Gay died of scleroderma at the age of 47. Bob is a board member of the Scleroderma Research Foundation. Filmography Gallery Danny Tanner.png BobSaget.jpg Bob Saget.jpg Trivia *Is a graduate of Abington Senior High School in Abington, Pennsylvania *Was overweight when he was 22 until a gangrenous appendix was taken out. *Attended Temple University and performed in a sketch comedy group there. *Was the winning bachelor when he made his appearance on The Dating Game in 1979. *Won a "Student Academy Award" in 1977 for his documentary, Through Adam's Eyes. *In 2006, comedian Jamie Kennedy released a rap song called "Rollin' with Saget." Bob appeared in the music video as himself. *Frequently parodies his "Danny Tanner" character in movies and his stand-up routine *He originally wanted to be a doctor, but his honors English high school teacher saw his creative potential and urged Bob to seek a career in performing. *At times, Bob tours with co-star, Dave Coulier. *Is an R-rated stand-up comedian. *Has been known for his very vulgar sense of humor. While filming "Full House", he would often say inappropriate things on set in front of Candace Cameron, Jodie Sweetin, and the Olsen twins, who played his young daughters on the show. Some of the parents got angry with him about this, and there came a point where Bob had to be more careful about what he said, especially in front of the kids. Still, his TV daughters have often stated in interviews that they vividly remember his wild sense of humor. *He (along with Dave Coulier and John Stamos) have appeared together in a series of commercials for Dannon Oikos (a line of Greek yogurt). Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Men Category:Trivia